Translational research requires an informatics infrastructure that includes intellectual infrastructure (i.e. personnel), enterprise applications (software and tools) and state of the art computational architecture (physical infrastructure). The informatics infrastructure must be in place to enable successful translational research through data sharing, integration, and analysis across different research disciplines. Meharry Medical College is a nationally recognized minority medical research institution that continues to advance its Biomedical Informatics activity. The Meharry Biomedical Informatics activity has assembled informatics resources that support the Meharry Translational Research Center (MeTRC). Vital to the success of the MeTRC, and to the success of clinical and translational research at Meharry, is the further development of an informatics component to facilitate the translation of research discoveries into clinical applications. The aims of the Biomedical Informatics Key Activity are to: Specific Aim 1. Enhance our clinical and translational research enterprise by further developing our research infrastructure, including developing data warehouses, management and integration of hardware and software systems. Specific Aim 2. Provide informatics based training and education for all Meharry clinical and translational researchers. Specific Aim 3. Enhance collaborations between Meharry and other biomedical informatics networks, specifically the Vanderbilt-Meharry CTSA (Clinical and Translational Science Award), the RCMI (Research Centers in Minority Institutes) and the RTRN (RCMI Translational Research Network) Continued funding of this activity will allow the Biomedical Informatics program to meet the increasing demands of the MeTRC program. Towards this goal. Biomedical Informatics will expand its infrastructure and enhance the power of the tools that are currently available. It will strengthen collaborations with the CTSA's Biomedical Informatics and the RTRN programs, so that expertise and resources can be shared. As infrastructure is the basis for the Clinical and Translational research program that MeTRC strives for, a strong commitment to the Biomedical Informatics activity is critical to achieve this goal.